SuperWhoLockIn
by CoolCat15
Summary: The Doctor and Jenny Sherlock and John Sam, Dean, and Castiel Merlin and Arthur


_**A/N:**_** So I decided to update this. I am redoing alot of it so I hope you enjoy!**

SuperWhoLockIn

Chapter One

Jenny was standing in the TARDIS watching as her father set to work on the console.

"Where are we going?" she muttered.

"London, love London." he said.

"Love London." Jenny said smiling childishly at her father.

The Doctor, a mad man with a box and bowtie.

oOo

Sherlock sat in the flat. He was staring at the clock. He counted the times that the second hand moved. John Watson fumbled up the stairs in his usual clumsy manner. He stopped in the door to watch his flat mate.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"The clock." Sherlock said.

"What about the clock?" John asked. He moved his glance to the clock and then back to Sherlock.

"Every three-thousand movements, it goes backwards once." he said.

"Have you been sitting there this whole time watching it?" John asked.

"Yes." he replied, "I am easily bored."

oOo

"No, Sam, no airplane." Dean said. He was carefully steering the impala down the twisting road.

"Come on, Dean, don't be such a baby." Sam said looking at his brother, "How else are you going to get to London?"

"By boat, besides, I can't just leave my baby sitting in some parking lot." Dean retorted.

"It's a car Dean." Sam said, he was hardly able to believe how childish his brother could be.

"A car that is coming with us to London, I refuse to go on some airplane. What does that letter say, anyway?" he asked.

Sam pulled out the piece of paper. "Detective G. Lestrade, I was told that you could help with the supernatural, I feel as though I am out of my depth we request your assistance as soon as possible."

"What it doesn't say what it is?" Dean said.

"No, just that. It's worth a look." Sam said.

oOo

On a street corner in the middle of London the police box materialized. The Doctor's head almost immediately popped out eagerly, followed by his body and Jenny.

"So why are we here?" Jenny asked.

"Something paranormal."

"Alien?"

"Possibly."

"Sounds fun."

"It usually is."

"Dangerous?" She asked.

"Almost definitely." He said.

"Great." She said.

oOo

Sherlock and John are sitting in Lestrade's office. Lestrade is trying to explain to Sherlock that the paranormal is real. Sherlock refuses to budge any.

"Come on Sherlock, at least give them a chance." Lestrade pleads.

"A chance to prove just how childish and stupid it is to believe in demons and ghosts." Sherlock said.

"Listen Lestrade, Sherlock is very thick headed..."

"Thick-headed?" Sherlock interrupts, "I observe the facts, and the facts don't allow for there to be demons and ghosts. Now good day Detective inspector, I hope that you come to your senses." Sherlock said standing up and walking out. John just sits there and rubs his forehead.

oOo

"That was Hell." Dean said getting into the taxi, "And considering I've been there, I would say that I am an authority on it."

"It wasn't that bad." Sam said. "Brixton Drive." he said to the taxi driver.

"I don't like not knowing what we are walking into." Dean said.

"How bad could it be?" Sam said.

"It's probably a British demon." Dean said. "British demon that will want to snog you."

"Snog, nice." Sam said.

"I speak British." Dean said smiling.

oOo

"Brixton Drive?" Jenny said.

"That is where the sensors indicated." The Doctor said. He and Jenny are staring up at a house.

"Doesn't look like an alien hideout or anything." Jenny said.

"No, think more, secret alien fort."

"Fort?"

"Yep, come on."

"Since when do aliens have forts?" she asked. The Doctor walked in and she followed never getting an answer to her question.

oOo

"Listen Sherlock, just give it a chance, and try not to be rude." John said, pleading with his companion.

"Me? Rude? Never." he said.

"If I didn't know you I would think you were being sarcastic." John said.

"I am not just going to sit and nod while they say its paranormal activity." Sherlock said.

"Just give it a chance." he said. They walk up to the building.

"Let's get this over with." Sherlock said walking in. John follows.

oOo

The taxi pulls up in front of a house. "Is this it?" Dean asked.

"Brixton Drive." Sam said, "This is it."

"Alright, let's roll." Dean said. The both get out of the taxi and grab their bags out of the back. As the taxi pulls off they both pull out shot guns and boxes of salt rounds. They both walk in leaving the bags on the side walk.

oOo

"What is it that the TARDIS was sensing?" Jenny asked.

"I'm not sure, I've learnt to listen to her though." he said, "Right then split up, you go that way and I'll go this way."

"Alright." Jenny said turning to walk off.

"Oh, Jenny, be careful." he said bidding his daughter farewell.

Jenny looked around the house; it didn't look like a secret alien fort. She walks up the stairs cautiously; unaware of what might meet her at the top.

oOo

John and Sherlock walk up the stairs. Sherlock is his usual self, taking in everything. His mind processing it at remarkable speeds. John couldn't even begin to make the deductions that he could. Unaware of what might meet them at the top of the stairs John takes out his gun. "Wait." Sherlock whispered. "Did you hear that?" he asked John. John nods when he hears footsteps from the top of the stairs. John takes the lead up the stairs with his gun at the ready. Jenny is walking about looking at every detail in the old house.

"Put your hands where I can see them." John said while pointing the gun at her.

Jenny immediately turns and looks at John. She was hardly unaccustomed to staring down the barrel of a gun. "Hello." She said, trying to remain as calm as possible.

oOo

Sam and Dean make their way into the house. They hold their guns at the ready. They walk down a hallway to see the Doctor staring out a window. Sam slips his finger and pulls the trigger. The Doctor ducks before the bullet can hit him.

"Oi!" He said.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm….Doctor John Smith." The Doctor said. Sam and Dean exchange looks.

oOo

John stands still holding the gun while Sherlock observes Jenny.

"It's not her." he says.

"How do you know?" John asks. The gunshot rings through the house. Jenny immediately thinks of the Doctor.

"Who's down there? Who did you bring with you?" she asks. When neither John not Sherlock answer she begins to shove past John who keeps the gun on her.

"Stop." he said.

"Shutup." she said not even looking back. She makes it down stairs to look in at Sam and Dean leaning over the Doctor.

"Doctor?" she said walking to the room followed by John and Sherlock.

Dean quickly turns around, "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"This is, Jenny." The Doctor says. "Not really sure who those two are, but a pleasure meeting you."

Dean points his gun at her. "Yes, point your gun at me if it helps you relax." she said.

"I want answers, why are you people here?" Dean said.

"We were sent by Detective Inspector Lestrade to investigate some sort of demonic hoax." Sherlock said.

"Demonic?" the Doctor said. "Alien more like it."

"Aliens?" Sam said.

"Wow, you are quick aren't you?" Jenny said.

"Watch it." Sam said.

"Everybody quiet!" John said firing his gun at the ceiling. Everybody looks at him. "Now, as far as we know, is there anyone upstairs?" he asked. Everybody looks around the room and then up at the ceiling.

"Jenny, can you feel that?" The Doctor asked.

"Time energy?" Jenny asked.

"Bingo." He said. "Come on." He walked out of the room and Jenny followed. When they were halfway up the stairs Dean walks out of the room and points his gun at them.

"You two are going to stay down here. Whatever that thing is it is nothing for a couple of novice hunters to take on." He said.

"Novice hunter?" the Doctor asked. "What do you think is up there?"

"A demon." Sam said.

"Were it a demon it would be far easier to take care of." the Doctor walked down the stairs and got face to face with Dean. "Whatever is up there was ripped from the vortex by someone who is apparently very cross with this planet, and I am not going to let a couple of humans tell me that they know what it is better than I do." The Doctor said. he turned and began walking up the stairs.

"What do you mean humans?" Sam asked.

"He means stay there and ponder it." Jenny said before following the Doctor up the stairs. Once they are out of earshot Jenny looks at the Doctor. "You said someone pulled it out of the vortex, who could have done that?"

"I have no idea." He said. They walk into a room and see that it is empty.

"This is where the noise was coming from." Jenny said.

"I know." The Doctor walks into the room. Jenny follows close behind him.

"Where could it have went?" she asked.

"What makes you think it's gone?" the Doctor asked.

"You mean it could still be here?" Jenny asked.

"I think its waiting." he said. They hear gunshots from down stairs. The Doctor runs out of the room first. Jenny follows only to be stopped by the door slamming in front of her.

"Doctor!" She yells banging on the door.

"Hold on, I'll get you out!" he said. he pulled out his screwdriver and points it at the door. It has no affect. "Can you hear me?" he asked.

"That thing is somewhere in here isn't it?" she asked.

"Listen, that thing is going to send you back in time and I am sorry but I have no way of finding you." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I will find you I promise." He said.

"I know you will." She said. She turns and looks over to see the creature staring at her. "Goodbye." She said. She stares at the window. She would survive the fall if she could get over to it.

"Don't give up!" he yelled.

"Who said anything about giving up?" she asked smiling. "Geronimo." She ran towards the window blowing past the creature and nearly making it to the window. She pulls it open and pushes her arm through. Before she could make it out the window slams closed on her arm. She lets out a cry of pain.

"Jenny!" the Doctor yelled banging on the door. The creature moves closer to her and finally overtakes her. The door comes open and the Doctor sees and empty room. "I'll find you." He said.


End file.
